Changing sides
by halfbloodprincess21
Summary: Set at the end of year 6, non HBP and DH compliant. Draco Malfoy has elected to change sides and Dumbledore believes he needs a taste of muggle life to understand what he'll be fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Granger, a word if you please." Professor Dumbledore stood quite out of place in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked up from Hogwarts: A History she felt slightly panicked, what could she have possibly done to warrant a visit from the headmaster? Harry and Ron looked up from their game of wizard chess and looked at Hermione inquiringly. "Um… yes professor." She got up and followed him out of the portrait hole flashing a confused look at Harry and Ron before climbing through.

Dumbledore did not speak a word or reveal the reason behind his request when they left Gryffindor tower and Hermione became more and more perplexed in the silence as they walked towards his office. "Sugar quill!" Dumbledore announced as they reached the gargoyles that stood at the foot of the staircase to his office. As they ascended the spiral staircase Hermione fidgeted nervously wondering why Dumbledore had not yet said anything, she always had a fairly good relationship with the headmaster and it was unusual for him to act so solemn, he was accenting far from the kindly eccecntric that she had come to know as the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore held the door open, politely gesturing for her to enter before him, "after you miss Granger."

Hermione glanced around the office, taking in the numerous portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses and the sparkling devices upon Dumbledore's desk with an expression of awe. Somehow, though she had studied at Hogwarts for six years she had never had reason to enter this room. Suddenly her eyes fell on a sleek blond head of hair and noticed staring down at the floor with a tortured expression, Draco Malfoy. She stared at him, surprised and irritated, she was certain that there was nothing Dumbledore could want involving the two of them that would be to her liking at all.

Slowly Malfoy looked up, giving Hermione a chance to take in the paleness of his face and though he was still what she supposed many girls would think of as handsome, she could tell he was thinner and more careworn. As his eyes met hers, he shot her a defiant look as though daring her to comment on his presence and then settled back in his seat as if she hadn't entered at all.

Dumbledore stood behind his desk before speaking, "Sit down please," he asked gesturing to the chair beside Malfoy's. Hermione hadn't even noticed that she had remained standing. "As you can see Mr. Malfoy is joining us for this discussion as it concerns the both of you." Malfoy kept his eyes on the floor and seemed to be paying little attention as though he knew what this meeting was about. The thought irked Hermione; she didn't like to think of Malfoy having the upper hand over her."Mr. Malfoy has changed sides." He spoke calmly, taking a moment to guage Hermione's reaction. "I am saying this as a fact, Miss Granger." He paused and looked at her sternly.

"I trust that young Mr Malfoy has good intentions and I have seen his bravery and determination in coming to me and he is aware that changing sides is not a simple process. He has gone through much interrogation and I trust that you will take my word as final on this matter." Dumbledore inclined his head to Malfoy who met his eyes with an unreadable expression.

Changed sides? Harry and Ron won't believe it! She shook her head remembering their distrust of their potions professor. It explained how stressed Malfoy was looking and the fact she hadn't seen him around as much recently but she still couldn't see what this had to do with her. "I see professor, but I don't see what this has to do with me…?" She looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

"As I said earlier switching sides is not a simple process, he has done much for us revealing to the Order all he is aware of concerning Voldemort's plans," Malfoy visibly flinched at the sound of the name. "However Mr. Malfoy has shown interest in joining the Order himself. Something we would like to make possible. He is highly skilled and has shown immense bravery. We do not do this on a whim and this is where you come in Miss Granger." He paused allowing Hermione to digest the news.

All she could think of was how unfair this was! Joining the Order? How could Dumbledore just allow this, he'd never let her, Harry or Ron join even after all they'd done, after all _Harry _had done especially. It made no sense. "Professor, it's not my place to say but we still have a year left of school and you haven't let Harry, Ron or me into the Order and If I'm not a full member how can I be of any help here?" And why does he get to join over us? She silently added.

Dumbledore nodded as if he also heard her silent question as well, "Miss Granger, this situation is not one I would have been able to anticipate and I am willing to make exceptions, I assure you that I do not take these decisions lightly. Draco's participation in the Order will not put him at further risk as he is of course a minor and at school. What we want to do with Draco is to welcome him as one of us and we cannot do that if we do not all understand each other. We would like to allow him to play a part in this war and for him to earn our collective trust and perhaps learn something along the way. Should he fail he will be protected to the best of our ability of course." Hermione felt herself becoming more and more confused, not only is Draco Malfoy sitting beside her claiming to be on their side but he wants to be a member of the Order. The thought that he's had a bang to the head crossed her mind. His Father was a Death Eater and he hates muggleborns, trusting him was a lot for Dumbledore to ask. "We would like Draco to be placed in an entirely new environment, one that is safe and with people that the Order trusts. Most importantly we feel, and Draco accepts this, that he should be made fully aware of those that Voldemort's regime looks down upon, to fully experience who and what it is that we are fighting for." Hermione couldn't help but feel that she was being eased into something she really was not going to like.

"We would like you, Mr Malfoy and also on a part time basis Mr Potter," Malfoy looked up sharply at hearing Harry's name, Dumbledore shot him a look and he returned his gaze to the floor, with a furious glare contorting his features. "To live in a very well protected Muggle house as a muggle lives and to remain in muggle society for the duration of the summer. Your role will be as an aid to Mr Malfoy, he has had little to no experience of muggle life and we are hoping that you could…ah…make it easier. Mr Potter will be there to help assess Mr Malfoy's attitude and progress as well as having a strong understanding of muggle life." Hermione was dumbstruck. A whole summer stuck with Malfoy! No way. Living in this castle with the damn boy was almost too much, she sure as hell wasn't going to agree to live with him for a whole summer; it wasn't fair, there must be others who could do it. She voiced this concern to the headmaster.

"Miss Granger the members of the Order do not have time to live full time with Mr Malfoy, we will of course have members dropping by and you will be guarded closely by various members of the Order but we have no-one who can better perform this role." He said seriously.

Of course Hermione knew she had no choice, she would do anything to help Harry and the Order and if this was what she was being asked she would do it. The agreement was struck Malfoy and Hermione were dismissed for the time being. A whole summer gone, she spent little enough time with her parents as it was and she had planned on going into hiding with them. Since Voldemort was out in the open it made her relatives more vulnerable to attack so it had been organised for them to go under the fidelius charm. Her parents had been shocked that such measures were necessary, she had tried her best to shield them from the dangers she faced at Hogwarts and she hadn't wanted them to worry. Now it would be _another _summer that she didn't spend at home and they would be worried sick knowing what they do now.

They descended the spiral staircase in silence; Hermione glanced sideways at Malfoy and saw that he still looked furious. She herself felt furious, this was _his_ fault; he accepted these conditions before they were put to her, what right did he have to be angry? This was all for him, for what _he _wanted and he was getting his way. She couldn't help but wonder what had caused the change of heart, it must have been something significant for him to want to abandon his current life but seeing the expression on his face, she wasn't about to ask. They walked through the corridors in silence until they reached the stairs towards the dungeons and Hermione went to continue, full of concern about how Harry and Ron would take this news, it wasn't going to be easy telling them. Ron had taken the news that she was spending the summer with her relatives and wouldn't be seeing them quite badly. Now she was spending the summer with Malfoy, Ron was going to hit the roof.

"Granger." she stopped and looked around at Malfoy the anger had left his face and he looked at a loss for what to say next. She was taken aback by the look of vulnerability on his face and she could tell he wasn't looking forward to the coming summer either. "I didn't realise it would mean I would have to spend the summer with you." She almost laughed; he was upset he would have to spend time with _her_!

"You asked for this, Malfoy, I'm _so _sorry it's not to your liking." She threw back sharply, as soon as she'd said it she regretted it, she knew he wouldn't like being spoken to in that tone. She wasn't wrong. His expression changed from awkward to pure hate in a second.

"You better get it out of your head that you've got the worst deal Granger, believe me you haven't." He put all the loathing he could muster behind his words and walked away leaving her alone in the quiet corridor.

Well that could have gone better, she thought. And made her way wearily back to the Gryffindor common room, she had to tell Harry and Ron the news.


	2. Chapter 2

H.G.

Hermione reached the Gryffindor tower and after quickly mumbling the password, climbed through the portrait hole. She tried hard not to think of how angry Malfoy looked when he stormed off to the dungeons. She glanced around the common room looking for Harry and Ron and sure enough they were still settled by the fire, although they'd put their wizards chess set away. When they spotted her they waved her over looking at her curiously. Hermione settled into a chair opposite Harry and Ron wondering how to tell them about the plan for summer.

"Come on, tell us what he wanted already! We've been waiting here for ages 'Mione." Ron said, grinning expectantly.

"Give me a chance to breathe Ron." She chastised half-heartedly. She took a breath before continuing, "Dumbledore wanted to ask me to do a-a favour for the Order."

"A favour?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Look, this is just between the three of us and the Order. This sounds- well odd- but Malfoy's switched to our side-"

Ron let out a yelp of laughter, "Yeah, as if!"

Harry just looked at Hermione and his frown deepened.

"Ron, please, I'm not finished."

"Yeah, well, Dumbledore's not taking him seriously is he?" he laughed incredulously.

"Well, actually Ron, he is and well, Malfoy wants to join the Order."

She flinched as Ron yelled, "This is completely unfair- Harry? Why aren't you saying anything? What's going on?" He looked from Harry to Hermione and it was obvious that he was wondering why Harry wasn't as surprised as he was.

"Look Ron, I couldn't say anything but I spoke to Dumbledore earlier and he's already told me this. What exactly does this have to do with you?" He asked, directing the question at Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously, "Well he can't just be in the Order given, well, how he is…so Dumbledore thinks he needs to appreciate life as a muggle to understand what You-Know-Who's regime is looking down on." She inhaled sharply, she just had to come out and say it, she was dreading it as it was; saying it out loud would probably make it ten times worse… "So Dumbledore is going to make him live in a muggle house in muggle society and he wants me to live with him…"

"HE WANTS YOU TO WHAT?" Ron jumped to his feet, shaking from head to toe, "You absolutely will NOT live with that filthy piece of slime." Ron looked beside himself if Hermione hadn't been fully expecting this reaction she would have found it quite amusing.

Harry stood up "You? He asked YOU to do it? I knew you were going to say that, I knew it, it's unbelievable! He told me someone would have to; I thought he meant an Order member…" Harry said furiously.

"Whoa, whoa, guys - RON!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm as he made to march over to the portrait hole as if to storm into Dumbledore's office. "I said yes! I agreed already, there was no other option really! I won't be alone all the time, there'll be Order members guarding us and Harry will be there sometimes."

"What? Why?" Ron looked at Harry.

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on him, he said if I could see he was taking it seriously and if I could trust him then there would be no reason to deny him the opportunity to join the Order." Harry said avoiding Ron's eye. Hermione knew it must have been hard for him to keep something as big as that from his best friend.

"So what you're saying is he isn't sure he can trust Malfoy but he'll shove you in a house with him for a summer? This is stupid, how could you have agreed to that Hermione?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ron, what choice did I have? He asked me personally, I didn't volunteer for the job! I asked if there was anybody else who could do it, he said no."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me it would be you!" Harry burst out furiously, "How could he even ask you to do this?"

Ron was furious, but he sat back down, seething, "I'm not happy about this, I don't trust Malfoy, and I don't want you alone with him." He spoke as if he had some sort of authority over the situation.

"Ron, don't worry, I'll have my wand. I can take care of myself; I've faced worse than Malfoy." Hermione reminded him indignantly. It was sweet that Harry and Ron were being so protective of her but she_ could_ take care of herself, she's more than capable of putting him in his place if 3rd year was anything to go by.

It was a lot to come to terms with; she would be living with Malfoy of all people! If he's switched sides that doesn't mean that he's anything less than the bully she's known and hated for six years. After all, look at Professor Snape, he was constantly tormenting his students. Unless she missed something glaringly obvious his attitude hadn't changed recently, the fact that living as a muggle was necessary proved he has no respect for muggleborns and muggles and she was going to be stuck with that. Fantastic.

"Why does he even want to be in the Order? It doesn't make sense." Ron said sulkily.

"I don't know Ron; I think this is one of those things we've just got to trust Dumbledore on. Believe me I don't like it either, I don't like any of this." Harry replied shaking his head.

"Trust? What about Snape? Even you don't trust Snape Harry!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "He saved Harry's life in his first year, he might be a bit foul but that's no reason not to trust him. It doesn't make him a Death-Eater."

"This is all bigger than Snape and Malfoy, Ron. We're in a war now. Look I trust Dumbledore, we have to, and no I don't trust Malfoy but I'm the one in charge of saying whether he's in or not, there'd be no sense in hurting Hermione if he's trying to get into the Order." Hermione was actually impressed by Harry's logic, he was usually far more hot-headed about these things. Then again Ron was getting angry enough for the three of them.

D.M.

Draco Malfoy was alone in the room of requirement, the summer holidays were just a few weeks away and since defecting he had felt awkward in the slytherin common room; they didn't know, at least he hoped they didn't. He couldn't help but feel a little paranoid. He gave them no reason to find out, he hadn't declared outright that he was going against his parents, he'd seen no need and Dumbledore hadn't forced him. It would get out soon enough; when he didn't arrive home for the summer they'd know something was wrong. He wouldn't have to face it, he wouldn't be there. He wasn't sure what he'd prefer, facing his parents and rejecting their plan for him or spending the summer with Granger.

He knew he had to leave, he had a meeting with Dumbledore and he couldn't afford to be late. He walked swiftly out of the room of requirement, he didn't relish seeing Dumbledore, switching sides wasn't easy and he didn't particularly like the muggle-loving fool. He was still a Slytherin and a Slytherin had certain values; one of those was self preservation, he was aware that Dumbledore knew that was a major factor behind his decision and he was aware that the reason he had to spend a torturous summer with Granger was because of this but there was always a way to get past that obstacle. Malfoy's get what they want.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure as always," Dumbledore smiled a knowing smile and allowed Draco to enter the office.

"Professor." He replied politely, inclining his head.

"Mr. Malfoy, we have a few short weeks before term ends and you must leave for the summer. As you are aware the information you have given to the Order will mean that you will be in a significant amount of danger if and when Voldemort finds out. I want to assure you that under no circumstances will you be in any danger, both you and Miss Granger will be protected throughout your task. You will of course be permitted your wand whilst living as a muggle this summer although any magic performed in the house will be monitored. Draco, I will ask you one final time if this is what you want." Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes met Draco's cold grey ones.

"Yes. I want this." He assured him. Anything was better than the alternative.

"Then that is all. You and Miss Granger will meet in my office at 8:00 a.m on the last day of term, arrangements have been made to get you both safely to the house."

"Sir." With that Draco was dismissed and he departed without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**H.G.**

**The morning of the last day of term came all too quickly for Hermione. She had packed her trunk the night before and settled into an uneasy sleep. It was 7 O'clock in the morning and the rays of the sun were creeping into the girls dormitories. The other girls wouldn't be getting up until just as she was leaving so she slowly crept out of bed not wanting the girls to notice that she wasn't going home on the train. **

**She levitated her trunk down to the common room leaving it by the portrait hole and climbed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. "Harry? Ron?" she called from outside. Years ago she would have gone in but it was pretty much unthinkable now that they were so much older. **

**Harry poked his head out of the room not wanting to wake Neville, Dean and Seamus, "Hey, we'll be down in a sec, Ron's not quite up yet, he'd be really mad if he missed saying goodbye though."**

"**Hermione! What time do you call this?" Ron called when he finally descended the stairs.**

"**It's not that early Ron, I'm leaving in less an hour…" He knew what time she was leaving, why did he have to moan about it?**

"**Ah, Hermione, we should get breakfast, I can't say a good goodbye if I'm hungry," He said, yawning.**

"**Yeah, lets go down Hermione, barely anyone'll be up now anyway and you might as well eat." Harry added. The boys practically dragged Hermione towards the portrait hole in their quest for food.**

**D.M.**

**Draco Malfoy had a restless night, all he could think of was that after today it would all change, he'll have rejected his future, his life as he'd known it, his reputation and his wealth. He was up and out of his dormitory as soon as the sun had risen; he didn't want the slytherin's to ask him awkward questions, it would just make it that much harder. **

**He climbed the stairs from the dungeon slowly having nothing to do but eat before he met Granger in Dumbledore's office. The Great Hall was almost deserted; he was the only person on the Slytherin table. He wasn't that hungry but ate just to pass the time, staring dully around the room.**

**He noticed instantly when Granger entered the Great Hall with Potter and Weasley in tow, they were laughing and smiling at something Potter had said. Granger looked at ease as she sat down at the table with her best friends eating and smiling as if she hadn't a care in the world. Suddenly she looked up at him and her eyes met his, after a second her eyes narrowed and he realised that he had been staring. He got up and left before he made the summer any more painfully awkward than it was set to be.**

**Soon enough the time came to depart the castle, and as he entered Dumbledore's office he noted that Granger had already arrived and was being hugged by Potter, Dumbledore was opening one of the cabinets at the back of his office and Snape gestured him over lazily from beside the fire. "Professor?" He wondered why Snape was here, he was a good friend of his Father's and he knew that he was on the Dark Side. **

"**A word of advice, Draco. Do not blow this, you will not get a second chance, do you understand?" Snape enunciated each word quietly but carefully.**

"**Professor, I don't understand-" Why was Snape even here? He must know what was going on and if he knew then he'd tell his Father and then he'd tell the Dark Lord… "Professor Dumbledore?" Draco called out uncertainly.**

**Potter looked up from his conversation with Granger and looked between Draco, Snape and Dumbledore. The headmaster turned around from the cabinet he was searching in with a small bag clasped in his hand. "Well good morning Mr. Malfoy, I trust you're ready to go?"**

"**Yes, Sir, but-" he looked questioningly towards Snape.**

"**Professor Snape wished to come forward and let you know that he is a member of the Order, he felt that it would make this a little easier for you." Dumbledore said kindly.**

"**You're in the Order?" he looked up at his favourite Professor, he could see that Potter and Granger already knew as they went back to their discussion not at all surprised by the revelation.**

"**Yes Draco, I am." He lowered his voice conspiratorially as Dumbledore turned his back to speak to Potter. "Draco, don't hesitate to contact me over this summer, no one here is trying to trick you, it's in no one's best interest for you to fail."**

"**What about my parents?" The question seemed child-like even to him.**

"**We will do what we can for your parents." Draco nodded, though still confused by this turn of events.**

"**Right, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy if you'd like to step this way. As you will have surmised you will be travelling by Floo to your destination. There will always be two Order members in the vicinity so there's no need to feel unprotected." Dumbledore said attempting to reassure them both.**

"**See you tonight, Hermione." Grinned Harry, "I've got to finish up getting ready." With a final wave he slipped out the room.**

"**Wait, what?" Draco shot at Hermione but she had already stepped into the fire and announced their destination, so with a sigh he followed suit.**

**H.G.**

**She stumbled out of the fire awkwardly and quickly brushed herself off. She seemed to have landed in the living room, it was about the same size as her parent's home which brought both comfort and a stab of sadness. Before she could take in much more she was pushed forward as Malfoy stumbled out of the fireplace. **

"**Granger, what's this about Potter?" He spat out as soon as he righted himself.**

"**What?" She replied, annoyed that he hadn't apologised for knocking into her.**

"**Potter! You **_**just**_** spoke to him!" **

"**He's coming over this evening, it was a pretty self-explanatory statement, Malfoy."**

"**I'm aware of that," He yelled in frustration. "What **_**is**_** all this?" he waved a hand at the television and stereo, there were cabinets beside them and Hermione could tell they were filled with various DVD's. It seemed that Dumbledore had gone all out media-wise as if he wanted to impress Malfoy with all muggles had to offer. Or perhaps it was because he wanted to offer a distraction in case they decided to rip each other's heads off.**

"**Muggle stuff, Malfoy." She said sighing.**

"**Yeah, Granger I guessed as much, I thought you were here to be of use?" **

"**Ok, Malfoy, why don't we just have a look around a bit and unpack."**

"**Sure, look around, it's so small, I doubt it'll take that long…" He pulled out his wand "Wingardi-"**

"**Malfoy! No!" Hermione yelled, scandalised.**

"**What?"**

"**You're supposed to be living like a muggle, muggle's don't levitate their trunks Malfoy; they carry them." She smiled sweetly and to her surprise he grinned back thrusting his wand away and he pushed past her into the hall.**

"**Ok then Granger, but I'm not carrying yours upstairs." He heaved his own up and waited at the top for her. "Granger," he called down, "if you aren't going to come up here and claim a room, I'll just put my trunk in the biggest." He leant lazily over the banister enjoying her predicament.**

"**It's your magic he's monitoring Malfoy, I'm sure it won't matter if I levitate mine, I already know how to be a muggle." She was surprised that though they were arguing, for once she enjoyed it and Malfoy was actually grinning even though it was only to be irritating.**

"**Uh no. I don't think so, I learn best by example, if you start waving your wand around at every little thing how am I supposed to learn anything?" He said, eyebrows raised, clearly challenging her.**

"**That's fine Malfoy, Harry will be here later I'm sure he'll lend me a hand." With that she knew she won. At the mention of Harry's name Malfoy frowned and turned around.**

"**Do what you like Granger. Mine's the room on the left." With that he walked into his new room and slammed the door.**


	4. Chapter 4

D.M.

Malfoy slammed the door shut, seething. He wasn't sure why he had become quite so angry at the thought of Potter; of course he hated the general idea of seeing the Golden Boy but he had already known that he was coming over. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, in any case Granger should know better than to antagonize him, if she wanted to play it that way he would make things just as difficult for her.

He looked at his surroundings, it was no better here than downstairs, it was by no means a dump, but it wasn't a patch on his room at home… well, at the manor. After all his manor is no longer his home, there was no way he could go back there even if his parents went under Dumbledore's protection. There was a single bed tucked into a corner, not quite what he was used to and he didn't relish the prospect of sleeping in it, honestly, he wasn't a child! There was a chest of drawers and a suitably large wardrobe along the wall as well, the furniture was sparse but fitted his needs, nothing was by any stretch of the imagination, a luxury. He decided there was nothing to do but unpack but even that wasn't a distraction for long and soon enough he was bored and hungry. Finally his stubborn nature gave out and he decided any company, even Granger's, was better than sitting alone in the dreary muggle bedroom.

H.G.

Hermione had switched on the radio, it was a feat even for her, living in the wizarding world meant even for a muggleborn it was tricky to keep up-to-date on technological advancements and this particular model seemed equipped for pretty much anything. She was certain now that this was Dumbledore's need to impress Malfoy, showing him the best muggle's could offer to win him over, or perhaps he thought Malfoy would appreciate how expensive it all looked and that would persuade the materialistic side of him that muggles had something to offer. She sang along to the song quietly as she searched the contents of the cupboards, they had been well catered for, there was food to last at least two weeks. She considered cooking something for them all to eat for when Harry arrived but she realised she had no idea what Malfoy would want and considering his behaviour earlier she couldn't see why she should do any such thing.

She sat at the small dining table with her eyes closed letting the music wash over her, she loved coming home and listening to muggle music, she had changed the station to one of her parents favourite's; they preferred 80's music, and smiled remembering past summers and seeing her parents happy at home. She opened her eyes as the song changed and noticed Malfoy leaning on the door frame, he had one eyebrow raised and that infuriating arrogant smirk plastered across his face.

"I can see you've stopped sulking then," she sighed and his smirk faltered slightly.

"I wasn't _sulking,_ Granger, I just had better things to do than discuss the the Gryffindor Golden Boy. What is this infernal racket?"

"It's not that bad, there's no need to be dramatic."

"Turn it off, no one said anything about having to assault my eardrums whilst living here." He ordered.

"Oh do it yourself then, for goodness sake, no one's forcing you to listen to it." she challenged.

"Temper, temper…" he drawled as he crossed the room. Hermione watched as he stared at the radio, it was obvious he had no idea what he was doing, he pressed a few buttons to no effect and his eyes narrowed, she almost burst out laughing when he jumped back as the CD tray jutted out towards him. "Maybe it's growing on me," he'd turned around leaning on the counter with his arms crossed deciding it wasn't worth it.

"Malfoy, you barely tried." She knew he'd stopped because he hadn't wanted to look too stupid. "I'll give you a clue," She grinned, thoroughly enjoying herself now.

"I don't want it off Granger, if I turn off the music then all I'll be able to hear is your damned voice!" It was obvious she touched a nerve and she felt she'd better put him out of his misery. She stalked over to where he stood and pressed the power button.

"There's no need to be such a baby Malfoy, you only had to ask, I would have shown you how to do it."

"I don't need your help," he shot back.

"Fine! Then why am I here wasting my summer with someone who 'doesn't need my help'? Why Malfoy? I'm not going to see my parents all summer because of you." She hadn't realised how tactless that was until she saw Malfoy's eyes narrow.

"How dreadful for you," He sneered.

"God, Malfoy, I'm sorry." She felt awful, he was a spoiled, petulant brat but it was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"No, no, Granger, you have it so hard, how are you coping being here knowing that when this ends you have a family to go home to? That must be just terrible for you." With that he sent her a withering look and stalked back to his room.

That could not have gone worse, she thought to herself as she stared after him. The worst part was that she knew she was the one in the wrong this time. Unbearable as he was, he was now in the worse position; he'd turned his back on his family and come to live in a world he'd despised with his enemies. To top it off Harry would be here any minute and he'd think she wouldn't be able to cope if he found out they'd been fighting already.

Just as those thoughts were occurring to her she heard movement in the living room and sure enough a very scruffy looking Harry Potter stumbled out of the fireplace. "Long time no see," he joked. She was so pleased to see him that she threw her arms around his neck causing him to stumble slightly, "woah, Hermione."

"It's good to see you Harry," she grinned.

"You do know we saw each other this morning, right?"

"Of course, Harry, don't be silly."

"Where is he then?" Asked Harry quietly peering into the hall as if expecting Malfoy to jump out at any minute.

"His room I think… Oh Harry, could you help me get my trunk upstairs? It's a bit heavy for me."

"You're a witch, Hermione…"

"I'm well aware of that Harry but it's not fair for me to do things by magic when Malfoy isn't allowed."

Harry raised his eyebrows but other than that chose not to comment and silently picked up one end of the trunk.

"Have you eaten? I'm starved," Asked Harry rubbing his stomach.

"No, we haven't, we could make something; there's plenty of food. I wasn't sure what you and Malfoy would want."

"I've got a better idea." Harry wandered onto the landing and murmured "Malfoy's room?" whilst pointing at one of the doors, Hermione nodded and he banged roughly on the door. "Malfoy!"

The door opened and the sneering blond glared at Harry. "What Potter?" He snarled not forgetting to shoot a menacing look at Hermione before glaring at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"We're going to start your muggle education now Malfoy. You're learning how to get take-out the muggle way." He turned round grinning to Hermione, who was too tired to argue and just nodded.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "I guess I have no choice then."

"Not unless you want to make your own dinner, Malfoy," Malfoy looked mildly affronted at the concept of making his own dinner and reluctantly followed Harry downstairs ignoring Hermione completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, well apart from this plot…

_I've not updated this in a very, very long time. I've become pretty disenchanted with this story to be honest but now that Uni is out for the summer I thought I'd continue what I'd started._

D.M.

"So what then?" Sneered Malfoy leaning on the doorframe glaring at Harry as he lounged on the sofa. Harry rolled his eyes and glanced meaningfully at Hermione making it clear that he had nothing to do with the teaching process.

"Well we have to decide what we want first." She replied to Harry's look.

"You can't go wrong with pizza 'Mione, we never get it at Hogwarts. Malfoy?"

"Fine. Pizza." He answered, not 100% sure what exactly it was but considering 'take-out' wasn't done in the Malfoy household he didn't have any other ideas to bring to the table.

Harry grinned at Hermione, "well, let the teaching begin,"

She looked a bit unsure but you couldn't tell from her voice which went into her usual 'lecturing' mode. "Right, well you two might have to help me out here, I assume there's a phone book around here…" She glanced at Malfoy, "Look in the cupboards, we want a big yellow book."

"I thought we were getting food not going on a treasure hunt." Malfoy replied with his arms folded.

"We are getting food Malfoy, but we can't magic it here so we need to get the phone book so we can get a telephone number to call for pizza…" Hermione replied in a slightly muffled voice as she rooted through the cabinet beside the fireplace. Malfoy didn't look at all impressed, in fact judging by the expression on his face he was a little confused.

"We need to get a book to look for a number to call for food?"

"Yes, I'll show you how to use the telephone when we've found the book." She sat back out of the cupboard, "Malfoy, you're not helping!" She scolded when she saw him still leaning against the doorframe.

"What's a telephone?"

"This is a phone." Harry had picked up the phone and waved it around for Malfoy's benefit. "Hermione, this is stupid, can't we use the internet?"

"Oh Harry don't confuse him, I just told him we have to use the phone!"

"I'm not confused!" Malfoy hissed, "I'm right here, stop talking about me like I'm not here!" He glared at Hermione and Harry and after a pause said, "what's the internet?"

"Not now, we'll do that later. I've got it!" She lifted the heavy book out of the cabinet and stalked over to Malfoy dumping the book in his arms. It was heavier than it looked and he almost dropped it.

"Watch it!" He snarled.

"Sit down. Right, I need you to look for 'take-aways'. Then under that look for pizza delivery, then tell us what places you've found and we'll all pick." Malfoy looked irritated at being bossed around but bit back a retort settling at just glaring at the girl as she looming over him.

"I'm not going to be much of a help choosing where to pick from, it's not like I have much experience with this either, you might as well just pick 'Mione. I'm going to have a look around the house." He excused himself from the room.

"All Muggles do this then?" Malfoy ground out when Harry had left. She was acting like their earlier argument hadn't happened so he guessed that he could match her. Hermione looked surprised at the attempt at small talk but answered.

"Well not exactly this, it's not a fixed process, we could use the internet it's a lot quicker and easier but the actual concept of the Internet is a bit much for today, I just want to eat to be honest." She smiled a little when Malfoy nodded still flipping through the book. When he had found the page, she peered over his shoulder, he tensed up when he noticed her so close but just as quick as she'd leaned over she'd darted back. He opened his mouth to comment about his personal space but stopped when he saw she was holding out the phone. "Just do the first number."

He nodded, it seemed pretty easy, it was essentially a small object with numbers on it and the phone book had numbers so it was quite clearly a case of typing in the number which he did. It's easy really this muggle stuff, he didn't really need Granger around he thought to himself smugly. "Done." He said handing the phone back.

"We still have to call them Malfoy… HARRY?" Malfoy jumped when she yelled looking mildly offended that she had screamed in front of him.

"Quiet down Granger, for Merlin's sake!"

"What?" Harry had reappeared in the doorway.

"What kind of pizza do you want, and how hungry are you?"

Harry appeared to think this over. "Not a clue Hermione, just get three different ones and we'll just share them." Malfoy looked disgusted.

"I'm not sharing a meal!" Malfoy yelled. Harry looked mildly amused,

"We don't use cutlery for pizza either Malfoy, we'll just be using our hands." He said waving his own around. Hermione didn't look impressed by the exchange.

"Out, Harry, at least until we've ordered, and calm down Malfoy." She said sighing. Harry grinned but left them to it and Hermione turned back to Malfoy. "Right what you need to do is press the green button to put the call through. I'll write down the address of where we live and what we want and you can sort it out." Malfoy glared at her with narrowed eyes but pressed the green button, Hermione was writing stuff down on a little piece of paper and Malfoy noticed the phone was making a noise, Hermione saw him look perplexed at the phone and lift it up to his ear, she was quite shocked, however, when he jumped up and threw the phone across the room.

"It spoke to me!" He gasped. "I thought we were doing this without magic!" Hermione took one look at his face and erupted into peals of laughter,

"They don't!" She choked out. "You have to tell the restaurant what we want otherwise it won't get here. I'm sorry," she giggled, "I thought I'd made it clear."

Malfoy was angry, this wasn't the first time she'd mocked him for doing things wrong since they got here and they'd barely been here one day! He was supposed to be learning and she wasn't making it any easier.

"Maybe all this was a mistake." He said coldly, standing up,he knew he was being dramatic but he wouldn't have her thinking that she could just sit there and laugh at him.

"Oh Malfoy no! I didn't mean to laugh, it's just I grew up with all this, it's just different to see someone shocked by muggle stuff, please, sit down. Please?" She had her arms up in a placating manner and he gave in. He hadn't gone through all of this just to give up on the first day. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Ok, well I've written it all down, so this time when someone on the other side answers the phone you tell them that we want these," She indicated the pizzas on the list, "then when they ask where to deliver to, you tell them here." She pointed at where she'd written the address. "Me and Harry will pay when it gets here, we'll do muggle money another day I think."

Harry had wandered back in and waved conspiratorally at Hermione. "So?" He asked in a low voice.

"It went okay, he's doing it." She answered smiling slightly at Malfoy as he spoke on the phone.

"You know what we should do?" Harry grinned, "we could watch a film!" Harry looked thrilled at the prospect. "When Dudley had friends round in the summer sometimes when it rained in the evening they'd have take out and put on a film."

Hermione grinned, thinking that at least having a film on would distract them from the awkwardness of the group. Malfoy still looked miffed from when Hermione had laughed at him. "Alright, go on and choose something, a comedy or something, nothing too violent we don't need that right now…"

"Alright Mother…" Harry teased as he bent to rifle through the cabinet.

"20 minutes." Malfoy announced before staring at Harry as he went through the cabinet, "What _is _Potter doing?"

"We thought it would be nice if we watched a film while we ate…" Hermione answered cheerily.

"A film?" Malfoy sighed tiredly running a hand through his hair, "Am I going to have to do something again?"

"No, Malfoy, Harry can sort it out today, you'll like it." Malfoy just raised his eyebrows and stared out the window, he didn't look convinced at all. Hermione perched on the far end of the sofa at a loss for what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

D.M.

The evening wasn't entirely a success; Draco resented both Harry and Hermione's presence and was particularly annoyed that the 'film' had too many muggle references that he just didn't seem to get. The food on the other hand, he did enjoy but he didn't want to Potter and Granger to think so because whatever they may say, eating with your hands is uncouth and not at all how his parents had brought him up. As soon as he had his fill he departed for his room without a backwards glance, it had been an epically long day and he just wanted to put it behind him.

The next morning Draco had gone downstairs only to find Hermione at the kitchen table with another one of her muggle devices looking ridiculously awake, he noted to himself holding back a yawn.

"What's that?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

"This, Draco, is a laptop." Hermione replied smiling.

"Right. Are you going to tell me what it does then?" He said grumpily sitting across from Hermione at the table, he wasn't looking forward to being laughed at again.

"Well, firstly, you're not going to be able to see anything from over there, so you'll have to actually come sit next me." She said rolling her eyes as Draco huffed and changed seats. "It does, well, pretty much anything; muggles use it for writing a lot of the time, hence the keyboard. What I wanted to show you was the internet." She looked a little apprehensive at such a daunting task.

"I thought you were showing me the laptop." He said, waving a hand at the still switched off device.

"You get on the internet with the laptop. When you want to floo somewhere, you use the fireplace, when you want to get on the internet you have to use a laptop. Does that make sense?" It didn't but he didn't want to look stupid so he shrugged.

"Sort of. So what is the internet?"

Hermione frowned, knowing that it was difficult enough for muggles to understand let alone a wizard. "It's difficult to explain, basically it's like a big database of information and ideas that anyone with a computer has access to."

"So it's like an encyclopaedia?" Malfoy asked, unimpressed.

"Well, no, but I see why you thought that," she replied kindly.

"What's the point in even telling me this?" He asked, frustrated.

Hermione, equally frustrated at Malfoy's temper and complete lack of patience replied, "I think it's something to do with you asking Dumbledore to switch sides and then us being forced together so that I can help teach you about how muggles live. Correct me if I'm wrong, Malfoy."

"I think you have it about right, Granger." he returned coolly.

"Why are we here, Malfoy? Really?" Hermione asked boldly.

"You just told me, Granger, I thought being a know-it-all was your thing?" He threw at her standing from the table, he didn't like where the conversation was heading. It was bad enough that he was here with her, he didn't see why he had to answer to her as well.

Hermione wasn't about to let this go, she wanted to hear from him why this wasn't a monumental waste of her time."What I'm having trouble understanding is why you even want to change sides, you can flee if you don't want to work for You-Know-Who, why fight against him? I know you don't like muggleborns."

Draco's eyes darkened, "He finds you if you run, Granger. Around Dumbledore is the safest place to be."

"If you don't mind me saying," Hermione started calmly, still seated at the table, "your views are much more in line with You-Know-Who's than with ours. Dumbledore would offer you somewhere safe, you don't have to join the Order."

"It would be the same in the Dark Lord's eyes and that way I would be out of the loop, I don't doubt he'd find me eventually." He snarled and began pacing.

"Your willing to change your views then?"

"Tolerating muggles and muggleborns is a small price to pay; you have no idea what Death Eaters must do." His voice had lowered to a whisper at his last words.

"I have some idea." Hermione returned coldly thinking of the department of mysteries and the episode at the Quidditch World Cup. She tried a different tack, "what do you think of muggles?"

"Don't, Granger. I'm not in the mood for this." Malfoy murmured wearily heading towards the door, not quite reaching it before Hermione had shouted,

"This is why we're here! It's not all playing with computers or telephones, you're supposed to learn something."

He spun back around angrily, "I know what you want me to say; that purity of blood means nothing and that muggles and wizards should be equal." he snorted with evident derision.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Hermione demanded standing up to face him.

"I live in a world where purity of blood means a lot. You grew up with muggles, your parents are muggles, of course you're on their side!"

"A world where purity of blood means a lot? You-Know-Who is a halfblood!"

Malfoy smirked, almost as if he was pleased to have been proved wrong. "Yes, he is, isn't he? And there's you, I guess."

"What about me?" Hermione asked, startled.

"It seems to come quite naturally to you, being a witch." He mused, Hermione was quite shocked at the compliment.

"Are you attempting to flatter me to get out of this conversation?" She asked shrewdly.

"Well I am a Slytherin."

"This is important, Malfoy."

He sighed wearily sitting back down. "I'll answer your questions this once, that's it."

Hermione decided that she'd need to go at this argument from a different angle."How would you feel if I told you that a group of muggles had persecuted a child, just because that child was magical."

"And you wonder why some wizards despise muggles?" He replied sardonically.

"How would that be different to wizards persecuting muggles because they can't do magic?"

"Granger…" Draco rolled his eyes wearily, this wasn't an argument he hadn't heard before.

"Fine! What if…? What if it was true, the muggles had persecuted the child and then that child told you despite everything muggles deserved protecting?"

"If it was not a hypothetical situation, then yes, it would carry some weight. If that witch or wizard could give me a good reason why."

"So there's hope for you yet." Hermione smiled leaning back, with a satisfied smile.

"Don't hold your breath. How do you turn this on?" He replied reaching for the laptop, hiding a slight smile, secretly pleased about Hermione's approval.

"Here, let me." Hermione switched on the computer and turned on the internet before turning the screen towards Draco.

"Now what? You call yourself a teacher…" Draco smirked.

"Now breakfast, Draco." Hermione replied searching through the cupboards for cereal.

"Draco?" He arched an eyebrow, turning to face her.

"Yes." She replied decisively.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own H.P.

_For the few lovely people who like this story, i apologise profusely for not updating this sooner. I've also tweaked all the previous chapters to remove a few of the errors._

* * *

D.M.

Draco munched on his cornflakes playing with what apparently was called 'a mouse' it didn't look anything like a mouse in his opinion. "What am I supposed to do with this, anyway?" He said indicating the laptop.

"We can't stay inside all the time, Malfoy. If we're stuck inside together for the whole summer we'll go mad. Anyway, we need to get you some clothes so we can go out."

"There's nothing wrong with my robes!" He said indignantly, looking down at his elegant deep blue robes.

"You have to wear muggle clothes when we're in the muggle world, you'll look really odd going out like that." A Malfoy in muggle clothes? It was unheard of.

"I don't wear muggle clothes, Grang- Hermione." He stumbled over her name trying out her first name as if he'd never said it before. He racked his brains trying to think of a time when he had and drew a blank.

"You only have to wear them when we're outside and no one will know it's you, you'll be polyjuiced so what does it matter?" She replied, it was clear that she had no sympathy. He studied her own clothes, she was wearing blue trousers, and he'd seen a lot of the muggle borns in the castle wearing them. She had a red cardigan over a plain white top. He noticed that muggle clothes seemed to flatter her a lot more than the robes she wore to school. Maybe if they made her look good they would look great on him.

"So, what then?" How was he supposed to get clothes from the encyclopaedia box?

Hermione put the computer in front of him and then stood behind him. Right I'll show you what to press, basically we're going to do a little shopping and have it delivered here."

"You can shop on this?" He said grinning.

"Yes."

Hermione tried her best to teach him at the same time as getting him onto the clothes websites.

"Stop it," she snapped, snatching the mouse back off of him. Malfoy had taken to clicking on anything that could change the page once he'd gotten the hang of links.

"You're doing it."

"Yes, but I know what I'm doing. Just let me get you on the right website and then you can click on whatever you like." Malfoy just rolled his eyes. '_What a teacher,' _he mused sarcastically.

"Right, get some trousers, jeans are a good idea-"

"Jeans?"

"The blue ones. Like mine. And you want tops and t-shirts. Maybe get a couple of jumpers in case it gets cooler."

Malfoy looked through the clothes on the website, he'd seen Potter wearing muggle clothes the day before but he didn't look anything like the men on the laptop.

"Potter wears muggle clothes; he doesn't wear stuff that looks like this."

H.G.

"No. Well he's not really into fashion." Hermione said trying to avoid talking any more about Harry's past. Draco was quite observant he could put two and two together, she didn't want him to find out that it had been Harry that she described earlier that morning.

He looked completely in his element looking at clothes and so she left him to it. She'd check over what he chose before they paid for anything. You wouldn't think it was necessary but after having gone to the Quidditch World Cup she knew that it really, really was.

"Where are we going, you know, when we go out?" Malfoy asked, leaning back in his chair away from the table.

"I don't know, there's a lot to think about. It's got to be somewhere we can get to by public transport; we can't spend all our money on getting cabs everywhere," She replied thoughtfully.

"Public transport?" He sneered, "I assume that's like the knight bus."

Hermione rolled her eyes, she should have known he'd take that attitude. "It's a lot less violent but not quite so convenient."

"Potter's not coming back, is he?" She could tell by his voice that he was sincerely hoping for her to reply in the negative.

"No, I don't think so. Tonks is going to stop in though."

"Tonks?"

"She's an Order member, she's really nice. We have to organise getting the polyjuice potion and who's going to guard us when we're outside the house."

There was a knock at the door. "That'll be her."

D.M.

Hermione looked thrilled as an odd looking young woman entered the house, both of them were chatting excitedly as though he didn't exist. Draco couldn't help but think the name 'Tonks' sounded familiar; it didn't sound like a wizarding name though.

"Draco, come here." Hermione waved him over. "Tonks, this is Draco, Draco- Tonks."

"Wotcher, Draco." He looked the smiling woman over; she was sporting a bright pink bob and was wearing a long t-shirt over those blue muggle trousers. She looked almost as scruffy as Potter did in his muggle clothes, he thought to himself. He politely inclined his head

"How are you two doing then?" Tonks asked casually.

"We're okay; we were hoping to go out tomorrow so we wanted to talk about getting the polyjuice for that." Hermione said seriously.

"That's all sorted, we've stocked plenty with hairs from muggles as opposed to wizards, we don't want to risk you guys being caught out. When you go out one of your guard will go with you and one will stay behind and watch the house. I'm on shift this week during the day; I've gone on nights at the auror office."

"Oh, Tonks, you'll be exhausted doing that!"

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll be fine. Plus a metamorphmagus saves on polyjuice potion," she grinned. "We need to get some clothes sorted for this one."

"We're on that. Draco's just ordering some now."

Draco took that as his cue to leave; Granger- Hermione had it under control. He went back to the laptop to give himself something to do, he felt awkward being around the two of them, they'd clearly met before. He heard the front door click shut and he was startled as he felt something warm behind him and he stiffened in his seat.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Granger leant over his shoulder, her hair just brushing his cheek and he tried not to breathe in any of her perfume, he didn't expect her to smell so good, sort of flowery but not too sweet.

"I'm checking what you bought." She replied, oblivious to Malfoy's struggle.

"I need to get something." He announced, standing abruptly from his seat. Hermione looked at him oddly but then jut shook her head and continued staring at the laptop.

He slipped out of the room; she could handle the rest of it. He needed some space or a lie down, perhaps he was homesick, he thought silently.

* * *

H.G.

Draco had been hiding in his room for the majority of the day ever since Tonks had left. She assumed it had something to do with their family dispute, he must not have been expecting to see his own cousin here. She couldn't think why it would upset him so much to see her but obviously it had and she should probably be sensitive to it. Tonks had been nice enough and at least Draco hadn't been rude, considering he was upset by her presence that was unexpected. Then again this whole thing was so unexpected it was clear she'd missed something about his character because the Draco Malfoy she knew would never be living with her in this muggle house.

When Draco came down to the kitchen, '_probably to look for food' _she took it as a good time to ask him about it.

"I didn't realise you wouldn't want to see Tonks, is it going to be okay having her around all week?" She asked as kindly as possible.

"What? It makes no difference. If it's not her, it would be someone else." He said disinterestedly while looking through the cupboards.

"Yes, but _she's_ your cousin-"

"No, she isn't."

"Yes, she is, her mother was your mother's sister. Andromeda, I think."

"I _knew_ that wasn't a wizarding name," he muttered, his voice filled with satisfaction. "She's not my cousin," he denied flatly once again.

"Yes she is, I've seen the Black family tree." Hermione insisted, why did he keep lying? They both knew she was right.

"I doubt she's on that."

"Well, no, Andromeda was blasted off it." She conceded.

"Exactly, husband's a muggle. They were disowned." He replied, still looking hopefully for something to eat.

"Because Andromeda married a muggle?" It wasn't surprising to her that the pure-blooded families would do that, she'd seen enough to know what they were capable of, but to hear Draco speak about it as if it was acceptable was insulting. One minute he's exactly like his family the next he wants to join the Order and live in this muggle house and now he sounds exactly like the person he was before!

"She should have married a pure-blood, it's how our family works." He answered seriously.

"Should have! She found someone she loved, it shouldn't matter who he was or what blood he had!"

"But it does matter. You don't live in my world, you don't understand." Draco said finally turning around to face her.

"So she should have married someone she didn't love just to keep her family happy?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"No, to keep the blood pure! The black motto-"

"Toujours pur, I know."

He sighed as if he couldn't understand why she was getting so worked up. "We have certain rules and if you go against them then you get thrown out of the family. It wouldn't have been unexpected."

"And you think that's right?"

"I think that's how it is. There's no point going on about it, Granger." He said, grabbing a pair of crisps and stalking past her.

* * *

They're going to be off out next chapter, if there's anything anyone wants to see them do or a place you want them to go- feel free to tell me. It'll definitely guilt me into updating the story more frequently.


End file.
